My Mobster Boyfriend
by curlyhair37
Summary: Sakura's life was perfect she was a straight A student, had lots of friends, and had an amazing boyfriend. Which have been dating for 6 years. But when she learns something shocking about him her whole life is changed upside down.
1. It All Starts Now

**Okay so I had this idea in my head for a while now and I decided to write it! Well I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto...**

* * *

><p>I hated it when he stood me up on dates. I knew he would ALWAYS be late and I didn't really mind as long as he showed up. We planned to meet in the meadow where we first met. Of course I was on time but I figured he would show up in the next half an hour or so. He proved me wrong once again… It was now 5 o'clock and here I was still waiting for him. He was 4 hours late and I really didn't want to wait here anymore. I began to gather up my stuff when I heard his loud voice.<p>

"SAKURA-CHAN!" I turned around to find him running towards me. I stared at him as he stopped in front of me.

"I'm so… sorry… I'm late," He said, panting heavily. I put my hands on my hips and glared at him.

"You're 4 hours late Naruto, I thought you stood me up again…"

"No! No! It's just I had a family thing that went on longer than expected," He said standing up straight.

"Really… 4 hours longer?" He smiled slightly and rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah… you know how my family is!"

"Actually I don't, I never met them…" I said and crossed my arms over my chest. He looked at me confused.

"Are you sure?" He asked and I nodded. He tapped his chin and then looked at the ground

"We've been dating for six years, right?" I sighed and nodded again at his question.

"Do you love me?" He asked looking up at me

"Of course, if I didn't I wouldn't have stuck around with you for so long…" He laughed lightly and smiled.

"Okay than, come on lets go," He said and grabbed my hand. He began leading me out of the meadow and onto the streets. We walked through many alleys and different streets that I have never been down before. We walked for about 10 minutes but then stopped in front of a large gate with the letters N/U on it, written in gold.

"Where are we…?" I asked Naruto softly. He ignored my question and lead me over to the side of a gate where there was a door. He banged on it three times and it creaked open. He pushed it so it was fully opened and gestured me to go first. I walked through the door to find a path. Naruto closed the door behind us and lead me through the path that went through the trees. When the path ended, we were out of the trees and standing in front of a huge house. The house was truly amazing, it was so beautiful and elegant, and the front of the house was decorated with the most beautiful flowers I have ever saw. I never seen flowers like them, and my best friends family owns a flower shop… so that says a lot. I looked over at Naruto who was smiling at me.

"Is… I-Is this your house?" I asked completely shocked. He nodded and grabbed my hand leading me to the front door.

"Okay before you meet my parents you should know tha-" Naruto was suddenly interrupted when the door swung open.

"Naruto! Where were you! You were supposed to come right home after the mee- Oh I'm so sorry… I didn't realize you had a friend with you," The lady said to Naruto. I'm guessing she was his mom… just saying. She had bright red hair and violet eyes. Naruto smiled and rubbed the back of his head.

"Mom this is Sakura, Sakura this is my Mom." Naruto's mom smiled at me and held out her hand.

"Oh you're Sakura! I'm Kushina, Naruto has talked so much about you… you really are as pretty as he said." I smiled and shook her hand

"It was nice to finally meet you."

"Yes it is, this is the first time in 6 years right?" I smiled and nodded at her, "Well why don't you come inside so you can see the house." She said opening the door wide opened. Naruto sighed and pulled me into the house.

"Minato! Come down here! Sakura is here!" Kushina screamed up a large flight of stairs. Suddenly a man came rushing down the stairs. He had spikey blond hair and bright blue eyes just like Naruto.

"It's so nice to finally meet you Sakura, I'm Minato. Naruto was right... you do have the most amazing eyes," He said and held out his hand. I blushed and shook his hand. His name sounded so familiar but I couldn't think of where I heard it from.

"It's nice to meet you too," Naruto sighed a loud and gently grabbed my arm.

"Well now that you all met, I'll show Sakura the house now." He pulled me along with him as he left the room, I smiled and waved to them before leaving.

"They can be embarrassing sometimes," Naruto said when were out of the room. I simply smiled and laughed. I was just glad to finally meet them.

One thing that I noticed about the house, was that it was way bigger on the inside than the inside. They had 12 bedrooms, 7 ½ bathrooms, 2 kitchens, 1 HUGE dinning room, 2 large living rooms, and a fully done basement. Outside was even more amazing, they had an in ground pool and Jacuzzi, they had trampolines, and anything a young kid could imagine. We finished the tour in one of the living rooms.

"Your house is huge!" I said and sat down next to Naruto on the couch. He smiled slightly and nodded.

"Yeah, we usually have family over that stays for weeks at a time but today everyone went out." I nodded and looked around the room.

"Sakura there's something I have to tell you," Naruto said standing up. I looked at him confused.

"Do you know my last name?" I couldn't help but laugh at his question.

"Of course! Uzumaki," I told him still laughing a little.

"That's half true…" I blinked beyond confused, now.

"What do you mean?" I asked him

"My mom's last name Uzumaki... but my dad's last name is… Namikaze." I stared at him wide-eyed. 'This can't be possible' I thought to myself.

_'Yes sweety it is'_ Inner said to me, _'Your boyfriend is the son of the leader of the most feared mobster family EVERYWHERE. Great job'_

* * *

><p><strong>Well Hoped you liked it! Please R&amp;R it would make me really happy and write chapters more quickly!<strong>


	2. I Would Expect This From You

**Thanks so much for the reviews! I try to keep in mind what you said when Im writing and I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own... T.T**

* * *

><p>So many thoughts were running through my head. So many different emotions rushing to me at once. I didn't know what exactly to say to this. I mean come on, not every day you find out your boyfriend is part of a mobster family. After a moment of silence I finally decided to act on the thought that bothered me the most.<p>

"You lied to me all these years? …All the times you came to school with broken bones, cuts, and bruises was from this, wasn't it?" I felt so angry at him for lying to me all this time, "When you weren't in school for all those days it was because of this…?" I know him lying to me doesn't seem like a big thing, but that's what matters the most to me; Honesty.

"…Yes but Sakur-"

"No," I said interrupting him, "I don't care if you are apart of this, I really don't. You've… been lying to me for 6 years. It feels like our whole relationship is based on lies…"

Okay, so when I said that I guess I was lying a little... Ironic, huh? I was terrified by the thought of him being apart of his family's mob. Just knowing he got hurt from it bothered me A LOT. Naruto just stood there staring at me, he was truly speechless, his mouth was wide open but nothing was coming out.

"…I have to go," I told him getting up off the couch. Luckily this living room was right next to the front door. So it was easy to get it out of the house. I grabbed my bag and opened the door, "…See you around…"

"Sakura-chan, wait!" I heard him cry out behind the door but I wasn't going to turn back. I was already out the way he lead me in. Once I was out on the street I realized I had no idea where I was… and my mind was just to cluttered with thoughts to focus on anything. So I did the only thing that seemed right to me, sit down. I fixed my skirt and sat right there on the street curb. I rested my head in the palms of my hands and watched all people go by. I really just wanted to clear my head after everything that just happened.

"What are you doing here, billboard-brow?" I only knew one person in the world who called me that and I hated it so much…

"Nothing, Ino-pig, I came here but now I don't remember how to get home. What are you doing here?" I said looking up at her. She looked really pretty today; I mean she's pretty of course but today she looked really, REALLY pretty. She wore her make-up different and she had a brand new outfit on.

"Nothing, I'm going to see Sasuke-kun," I rolled my eyes at her statement. They have been dating over a year and they are always all over each other, it's pretty disgusting…

"I don't know why you bought a new outfit if your going to see him, its not like its going to stay on you for long," I told her laughing at my own joke.

"Shut up forehead," She said looking down at the ground but I could tell she was blushing.

"Okay, whatever," I said standing up and dusting off my skirt, "Can you just tell me how to get home?" I didn't want to fight with her right now, it was late and I just wanted to get home.

"If you go down this alley way, right here," She said pointing to the alley across from us, "And make a right, you should bump into my family's florist shop. I think you know your way home from there." She explained to me.

"Thanks Ino," I turned and began to walk down the alley. I made the right turn like she told me to and walked down the street. I spotted her family's shop and immediately knew where I was. I could honestly say I was glad to have Ino as my best friend for small reasons like these. We may argue a lot but that's just how we show we care for another, she's the sister I never had. I looked up from my thoughts and found myself in front of my house. I really didn't think I would get home so fast but here I was, and I was just glad to go lay down…

* * *

><p>The morning part of school went by normally. Naruto was there but we both ignored each other, which was pretty hard since we had half of the same classes together. During lunch I sat at my normal table which usually consisted of me, Ino, Sasuke, Kiba, Hinata, Tenten, Neji, and Naruto; But instead of sitting at the table he sat with some seniors. When he passed by the table he looked at me with soft, gentle, blue eyes. I quickly looked away though, I loved his eyes but I knew if I looked into them long enough I probably would immediately forgive him(and I didn't want to do that, I guess you could say I was a little stubborn). I really didn't know what we were at this moment... I didn't want to loose him but I was still very upset with him. So I guess we were going through a phase? But as soon as Naruto passed by our table everyone eyed me in suspicion.<p>

"Sakura, what happened?" Ino asked, probably wanting to know every single detail in why Naruto wasn't sitting with us but I just simply shook my head at her.

"Nothing… we just got into a little argument," I told her casually, hoping she didn't ask anymore questions; But of course I was wrong.

"Sakura… a little argument is over something childish and then you two get over it in the next five minutes. This HAD to be big for you two are trying not to talk to each other. Is that why you were sitting on the street curb yesterday!"

"No and it was nothing," I told her standing up and gathering up my stuff, "It wasn't anything… HUGE." I quickly walked out of the lunch room, trying to get away from Ino and her detective self. I really didn't want to tell Ino what had happened, even though she is my best friend, I know she is the biggest gossiper ever and whatever I tell her would be around the school in seconds.

I walked to my locker and began to put some things away when I felt a presence next to me. I looked over to see none other than Sasuke Uchiha, Ino's boyfriend and Naruto's best friend.

"So what really happened between you and the dobe?" He asked me leaning against some other lockers next to mine. I sighed and angrily shoved stuff into my locker. What was up with people wanting to know all about my business these days?

"Like I said before nothing…"

"He told you about his… 'special' family, didn't he?" I stared at him shocked. I had no idea how he would've found out…

_'Oh I don't know… maybe because Sasuke IS Naruto's best friend!_' I heard Inner say to me in a rather sarcastic way but I just completely ignored her and continued my conversation with the Uchiha.

"Yeah, did he tell you that he was going to tell me?"

"No but I kind of figured it out by the way you were acting. You shouldn't be mad at him, its not his fault he's apart of this."

"I'm not mad that he's apart of this," I explained to him, "I'm mad that he lied to me for so long."

"Hn. Are you serious? He risked the whole future of his family just to tell you the truth about him. Even though he kept it from you for so long you should be glad he's trusting you enough to tell you at all… but of course I would expect this from you. You always over react over the small things and make things bigger than necessary…" He said still leaning against the lockers with his face, emotionless. I slammed my locker furiously, how dare he lecture me about MY relationship with Naruto and then insult me after!

"Listen Uchiha," I say to him and poke him hard in the chest, "You don-" I suddenly cut myself off and stared at the Uchiha with a confused look on my face.

"How do YOU even know about all of this?" I asked him, putting my hands on my hips.

"The same way as the dobe."

"But didn't your parents, pass…?"

"Yeah, I guess you can say the left me to take their roles in the business…" and with that the Uchiha left me standing there in the deserted hallway.

The rest of the day went by pretty boring. When the final bell rung dismissing everyone, I was the last one out of the school. I really was in no rush to get home, since my parents weren't home. I walked out to the front of the school and found Naruto there pacing back and forth. I thought of the conversation I had with the Uchiha and walked over to Naruto. I took a deep breath and tapped his shoulder.

"Naruto, w-"

"We have to talk," He said interrupting me.

"I was just about to say the same thing… Naruto I'm sorry I freaked about you lying to me," I told him looking down at my feet, "I shouldn't of acted that way. I know if I was you, I would've did the same…"

I felt Naruto's finger on my chin and he lifted my head up to look at him. He smiled warmly at me, then pressed his lips against mine. I kissed him back but after a few moments he pulled back.

"Don't apologize," He said putting his arms around me. I literally felt my knees go weak once he pulled me in for a hug. He was the only one that had this effect on me, and sometimes I really dispised him for it. He let me go after a moment and looked to the side of us. I then noticed a giant black limo there.

"Where are we going?"

"I'll explain once we are inside," He opened the door for me. I stepped inside the limo and was completely surprised to find Ino, Sasuke, Kiba and Tenten all in the limo already. I really had no idea where we were going and to be honest, I was kind of scared. Naruto stepped in after me and closed the door.

"We're ready," He said to the driver and sat down next to me. The driver nodded and began to drive, pretty quickly if I might add.

"Hn. So you decided to take her along after all. She's only going to slow us down," I glared at the Uchiha, did he realize that I could hear everything he said?

"Yes Teme, and no she wont slow us down," He said putting his arm around me.

"Oh you guys fixed your problems!" Ino asked eagerly. Naruto and I both nodded at the same time.

I looked at everyone and noticed they were all wearing formal clothing while I was still wearing my school uniform.

"Where are we going…?" I finally asked Naruto.

"Well, I wanted to take you along with us as we go and do a job for my family…" I nodded and leaned back in the seat, knowing exactly what he meant and for anybody who doesn't… well it's criminal stuff.

"Wait, so you three are also apart of this?" I asked pointing at Ino, Kiba and Tenten.

"Family," Kiba and Tenten said at the same time, which I thought was pretty cool that they did that.

"What about you Ino?"

"All thanks to him," She said laying down against Sasuke, "He got me involved over a month ago." I nodded, I was a little bit jealous that Ino got to know before me… just a tad though, not a lot.

"We are here sir," The driver said to Naruto as the limo came to a stop.

"Okay, everyone out so Sakura can change into a dress," Ino demanded opening the door. Everyone finally left the limo after an argument between Ino and Naruto (about letting him stay in the limo with me) ended when Ino pushed him out the door. She handed me a box and closed the door leaving me to have my privacy to change. I opened the box and saw a beautiful dress. It was black and came down to my thighs, it went over one shoulder and left the other out. It was just amazingly beautiful, I don't have any other words to describe it! There wasn't any shoes though so I had to wear my flats… which were hot pink.

Once I finished getting dressed, I stepped out of limo and went to where everyone was waiting. We were standing outside of a plaza where a party was being held.

"You know what we have to do right teme?" Naruto said to Sasuke who just rolled his eyes and nodded. Kiba, Tenten, Sasuke, and Ino walked around to the side of the building and disappeared through an side entrance.

"What are we going to do?" I asked Naruto looking up at him. He gave me one of his famous grins which meant he was planning something in his head, and that really made me nervous.

"YOU are going to be our distraction."

* * *

><p><strong>Well hoped you liked it! please please please review! tell me what you thought! I dont care good or bad!<strong>


	3. Meet the Family Part 1

**OKAY, so I know its been awhile but im sorry! i hope you like this chapter and i already started the next one already so it should be out soon! REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own! only plot line!**

* * *

><p>'I CAN'T BELIEVE NARUTO GOT ME INTO THIS!' I screamed mentally.<p>

_'Well believe it honey because you basically have no choice but to do this. It's either do it and shut up or don't do it, mess up this 'mission', and face the wrath of the mob side of his parents. Your choice…'_

'SHUT UP' I screamed at inner. She could be so annoying sometimes, but she was right. I basically had no other choice BUT to do this, and I kind of wanted to be apart of this anyway. If Naruto was in this, than I wanted to be right there by his side.

So here I am walking up the large marble stairs in the plaza to do my part of this mission.

I was supposed to be the distraction for them but what Naruto wanted me to do as a distraction was never going to happen, EVER. So I came up with something more appropriate than dancing in the main hall naked…

I finally reached the top of the stairs. I stared at all the people crowded into the main hall. They were all talking and dancing, all dressed in elegant clothing. I looked around nervously and finally made my way across the floor. I spotted my target and walked over to him.

"Hi, Shikamaru right?" I asked him smiling brightly at him. He looked at me and smiled genuinely, I instantly felt my heart drop at that moment. I felt bad for the kid, he was supposed to be celebrating tonight with his friends and family (I really had no idea WHAT exactly for) but here I was apart of this plot to murder his father…

"Yeah… Sakura? Have we met before?" He asked me, rubbing the back of his neck lazily.

"No," I shook my head, "But I just wanted to… congratulate you…" I told him making the last part up. I hoped it was right because if it wasn't I would look really stupid.

"Thanks!" He said with a bright smile, "…A lot of people don't even know this party is for me, they think it's for my father's business."

I smiled at him and nodded, glad that my guess was correct.

"Would you like to dance with me?" He asked holding out a hand for me. I smiled and began to grab his hand but fell onto the ground in a blink of an eye. I closed my eyes as I laid on the cold floor, hoping to get the reaction from everyone that I hoped for.

"Oh Kami… Someone help!" I heard Shikamaru scream as I felt him rest a hand on my forehead. I listened carefully and heard all the noise of the shoes coming to my direction. I smiled inwardly as I felt everyone's presence around me and I realized my part of this mission was a success. After a couple of moments, 55 seconds to be exact, a loud whistle rang through the main hall and I instantly sat up knowing that was my cue. I felt everyone's eyes on me as I stood up casually and dusted myself off. Shikamaru stared at me wide eyed and his mouth slightly ajar.

"It was nice to finally meet you," I told him with a small smile.

I walked out of the hall and down the large marble stairs again. I exited the building, feeling the cool breeze as I scurried over to a black limo parked in the front. I opened the door and sat down, shutting it behind me. The limo quickly pulled out of the spot that we were once in. I watched out the tinted windows as the plaza became one of the other buildings in the distance. I begin to turn my head to face everyone else when I felt warm lips crash against mine. I stared in shook as I looked up to finally realize it was Naruto. I closed my eyes and a smile began to form on the corners of my mouth. He broke the kiss once again and gave me one of his famous grins.

"You did great!" He told me sitting back in the seat, "Way better than Ino's first job!"

"Shut up!" Ino yelled at him as she buried her face in Sasuke's chest out of embarrassment. I smiled brightly, I was glad to hear that my first job wasn't a fail.

All the feelings of guiltiness that I felt before for Shikamaru slowly washed away as our conversation went on.

"Do you remember how you were running, trying to keep up with us, you tripped and fell in the mud!" Kiba said howling in laughter. I giggled imagining Ino falling in a puddle of mud.

"Yeah, then she got captured, and we had to go back to rescue her. Which took us another 3 hours longer!" Naruto laughed clutching his stomach. I grinned at Ino who's cheeks were red from embarrassment.

"You did WAY better than Ino, Sakura," Tenten stated crossing her arms on her chest. I stuck my tongue out at Ino, who glared at me. It felt good being better than Ino at something. To be perfectly honest, she was way prettier than me and more athletic. To hear from mostly, everyone, in the limo that I did better than her made me feel… amazing.

"How did the job go?" I asked them, my curiosity getting the best of me.

"It was fine," Naruto said casually, "We went in there, did what we had to do, then left. Nothing big."

"Yeah and thanks to you, we got into Shikaku's room without anybody noticing." Tenten added. I nodded and laid down on Naruto's chest suddenly feeling exhausted. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep…

* * *

><p>The sun slowly crept into the room and it's warmth began to shine on my face. I groaned loudly and rolled over, pulling the covers over my head. Oh Kami, did I ever say that I hated mornings?<p>

I heard a loud snore that snapped me out of my thoughts and I immediately sat up. I looked around and realized that this WASN'T my room. I heard the loud snore again and looked to find the source. I smiled as I spotted Naruto, sitting in a chair across the room, sleeping. I relaxed, knowing I was in his room. He was snoring loudly and had a bit of drool coming out the side of his mouth.

I smiled and got out of the bed, walking towards him but stopped once I saw my reflection in the mirror. I wore a long shirt that came up to my knees, I assumed it was Naruto's. I still had my make-up on from yesterday and had major bed head. I shook my head at my appearance and made my way to the door carefully, not disturbing Naruto. I stepped outside of the door and shut it slowly behind me. I made my way, tip-toeing down the hall, where I remembered the bathroom being. I stopped in front of the door, which was closed, and knocked. The door slowly creaked open revealing a small girl about the age of 6. I smiled looking at her and kneeled down to her height.

"Hi there, I'm Sakur-"

"AHHHHH!" The little girl screamed at the top of her lungs. I stared at her, wide-eyed as she kept on screaming

"Wait! Stop… I'm not going to hurt you! Please… Stop screaming… Um… Would you like some cookies!" Everything I said to her was useless, she kept on screaming. I heard a door open and close from behind me, the little girl immediately stopped screaming.

"Naruto!" She sprinted pass me and ran into Naruto's arms. I couldn't help but smile as Naruto took the little girl and spun her around in circles, while she laughed hysterically.

"Naruto, who is that girl?" The little girl asked Naruto, as he held her at the side of his waist. She had long, dirty blond hair that came down to her waist and light brown eyes. She was wearing a long violet night gown that came down to her ankles.

"That," Naruto said to the small girl, pointing at me, "Is Sakura Haruno, she's my girlfriend." She stared at me for a couple of seconds and slowly nodded her head.

"Oh… she's the one you don't stop talking about. She's pretty," She said to him saying the last part in a whisper but I still heard her.

Naruto blushed and looked down. I giggled softly, it was cute when he blushed.

"I'm sorry I started to scream when I saw you Sakura! Naruto and Kiba always said, that if there was a stranger in the house just scream and they would be here like that!" She said snapping her fingers. She jumped down from Naruto's arms and stood in front of me.

"My name is Uki and yes… I would like some cookies," She smiled, took my hand, and began leading me towards the kitchen. I heard Naruto mumble something like, _'a couple seconds and she already took my girlfriend away from me'_ but I just ignored him and followed Uki. She was just too cute!

* * *

><p>Even though it was 11 in the morning, no one else was up besides the three of us. Uki and I made homemade chocolate chip cookies, which were amazing if I say so myself. The three of us sat at the large dinning room table eating the cookies. Uki told me about every single person that was in this house, right now. There had to be about at least 25 people sleeping upstairs in the bedrooms. I really hoped Naruto didn't expect me to meet everyone today, I was really scared to. I know it sounds crazy but let's be real about this, they were all apart of the family business, and meeting your boyfriends mob family isn't something on anyone's 'Fun Things To Do' list…<p>

"Morning Kiba!" Uki exclaimed once he stepped inside the dinning room. He smiled, rubbed his eyes, and picked up Uki who eagerly stood waiting in front of him.

"Morning Uki," He said tiredly, "Oh who made cookies?" He asked and grabbed one of our cookies but Uki smacked it out of his hand.

"Me and Sakura made those! Only me and her can have those cookies! Oh, and Naruto since he's her boyfriend!" I smiled at little Uki, she was just so adorable!

"What! I don't get a cookie!" Kiba asked her pretending to be surprised, "I thought WE had a thing Uki? You know what, forget about it!" He said putting her down.

"Wait Kiba, no! I'm sorry!" She pleaded, stopping her foot in frustration.

"Uki, you don't need him! You're mine anyway," Naruto said and held is arms open for her. She smiled brightly and I glared at him. I know he just didn't say that…

''No… she's mine, right Uki?" I said holding out my arms also. She smiled even brighter and ran towards me. I picked her up and stuck my tongue out at the boys. They both crossed the arms over their chest and pouted. They were so immature sometimes… I brought Uki into the kitchen and set her down gently.

"Wanna see something cool Sakura?" She asked with a huge smile plastered on her face.

"Uki it's to early for that, they would all be very upset at you," Naruto said walking in the kitchen with a small frown on his face.

"But-"

"No buts Uki, you know how they are." Kiba said leaning against the wall and eating one of our cookies! I was sooo going to get him later for that.

"What is it anyway?" I asked them, wondering what it was. Uki grinned and begun to stomp as hard as her little feet could on the floor. She cupped her hands around her mouth and…

"ROLECALL!" She shouted loudly, so the WHOLE house could here. I glance at Naruto with a worried expression and he just face palmed. At that very moment I heard loud mummers coming from upstairs and a lot of doors being slammed. I stared at Uki who was just giggling uncontrollably. I wanted to scream at her but I couldn't! Like I said before… she was just to adorable! So I turned to Naruto.

"What's going on!" I screamed at him. He smiled nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. The voices became louder and I could hear footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Ready to meet the family…?" I stared at him, my eyes even wider than before. Didn't I just say that I DIDN'T want to do this!

_'Yeah… but you said it to yourself'_

'SHUDDUP!' I screamed at Inner. She was no help at all when it came to a situation like this.

"Well I don't wanna be here when this goes down, Saks looks pissed." Kiba said leaving the kitchen.

"Wait for me!" Uki screamed running after him. The footsteps got louder as they got closer and I spun around to face Naruto. I gave him one of my _'GET ME OUT OF HERE'_ looks but he just simply shrugged. Can you believe that HE was supposed to be my night in shinning armor!

"I know that was Uki! Where is sh-" I heard an unfamiliar voice say behind me but it stopped short, and so did the foot steps.

"Who is she?" A different voice asked. Naruto gave me an encouraging smile and grabbed on to my shoulders.

"Everyone," He said turning me around to face a crowd of people, "This is Sakura!" I stared at the faces and gulped as Naruto put his arm around me.

* * *

><p><strong>So how'd ya like it? Rate and review please! ^.^<strong>


	4. Meet The Family Part 2

**Okay, this did not come out the way I wanted but it's okay... I hope you like it so please review!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN!**

* * *

><p>The large group stared at me with many different expressions. Some with shock, boredom, and others with pure confusion all over there face. Finally someone stepped forward, standing right in front of the crowd and trust me when I say this. It was the last person anyone would've expected to be here.<p>

"I knew you were apart of this... I don't know why anyone didn't ask me to help on that job, I wanted to kill my father as much as the next guy…."

I stared in shock but I couldn't get words to form out my mouth, "Shikamaru?" was all I could manage out.

He laughed and walked passed me opening the fridge. He grabbed some orange juice and drunk some right of the cartoon… which was really disgusting if I say so.

"Your probably wondering how I got here, and how I got involved but telling that story is just to troublesome…" He told me putting the back the orange juice, "Since Sakura is new here I say we let her cook breakfast for everyone this morning." I stared at him and shook my head, basically TELLING him I wasn't going to do it.

They were a lot of cheers and mumbles of agreement as everyone made their way into the dining room, leaving me and Naruto alone.

"At least you know Shikamaru, right?" Naruto asked me as he wrapped his arms around my waist bringing me closer to him.

"Yeah, one out of the twenty-five," I said softly trying to keep my knees from falling out from under me. "How am I even going to cook breakfast for everyone? I don't even know how to cook that well."

"Yeah, your not the greatest cook." He said in my ear with a small chuckle. I gasped and freed myself from him. I glared at him and put my hands on my hips.

"Like you can do any better!" I snapped back at him. Sure I wasn't the greatest cook in the world, and I could admit that; but he was wayyy worse! He can't even make toast, he burnt it soo bad the last time he made some!

_'Umm Sakura… I'm pretty sure that was you, Naruto just ate it to make you feel better…'_

'Do you really love to crush my confidence inner?'

_'Yup! It's part of my job description, stupid!'_ I sighed and mentally face palmed at inner.

"Okay, maybe we could do it together than?" He asked me holding up a frying pan. I smiled and nodded, because us working together would be better than just me cooking.

* * *

><p>Okay I learned something very important today, Naruto was an amazing cook! I really had no idea he was this good, well I never saw him cook before but still; He was AMAZING! He did everything with such ease, it was like a second nature to him! I basically just stood there and watched him. He tried to teach me some things but I just couldn't understand them completely. Naruto made large amounts of food in just a short amount of time and we carried the large dishes to the dining room table where everyone sat. Everyone gave us a quick thanks but dug into the food quickly. Naruto and I found a spot at the end of the table. I looked around the table at the unfamiliar faces and spotted Kiba, Uki, Sasuke, Ino, and Tenten among everyone eating also.<p>

"Okay you see those four guys over there?" Naruto said to me, pointing at a group of men, "Those are my uncles."

I looked carefully at the four guys, one had silver hair and a mask the covered up most of his face besides one eye. Another one had brown eyes and brown hair, tied into a pony tail. He had a long scar on the bridge of his nose. The third one was a man with long white hair that came down to his back. He had red lines that ran down his face from his eyes and bangs that framed his face. He was staring at these group of women and writing down something, he seemed like a perv to me. The last one had short brown hair and black eyes, there wasn't really anything unusually about him.

"Tha-"

"Good morning everyone!" Kushina exclaimed as she came in smiling. She talked brightly, to everyone she passed. Minato came in after her and talked to a couple of people but quickly sat, at his seat at the head of the large table. Kushina made her way to her seat at the other end of the table, directly across from Minato. Kushina smiled brightly at me and Naruto, and waved since we were a couple of seats down from her.

"Okay, everyone listen up," Minato said in a loud and booming voice, that made every stop what they were doing and give him their undivided attention. I could tell by the way everyone acted right then, that Minato was not someone you wanted to mess with. Even thought he seemed really nice and friendly to me, I made a mental note to NOT get on his bad side.

"I would like to welcome our newest member to the family, Sakura Haruno," He said gesturing towards me. I felt everyone's eyes on me, I gave them a small smile and timid wave, not sure what to do.

"I would like everyone to welcome her with open arms because I know that she won't be going anywhere anytime soon. After this, I want the younger generation to stay after in the dining room to meet Sakura official and I also have some missions available for them." There was a lot of cries of joys and murmurs when he said that, a small laugh escape from my lips. Even though they were criminals, they all were just apart of one big family…

* * *

><p>"No! This is not fair! She can't just waltz her way in and take my spot! This is mutiny! Mutiny, I tell you!" Konohamaru yelled, slamming his fist onto the table. Saying he was mad was an understatement. After breakfast Naruto quickly introduced me to everyone, Konohamaru being one of them. He was not happy to meet me at all. He has this thought in his head that I'll ruin, what they have accomplished as a family; or something like that…<p>

"Konohamaru this is not Sakura's fault, your parents told us that they specifically did not want you on this job. They said you weren't ready for this type of job right now." Kushina said softly trying to calm down the boy.

"….Gahh!" Konohamaru screamed in frustration and pulled on his hair. He gave me a murderous then stomped out the room in fury.

"We apologize, Minato-sama, for Konohamaru's actions," Moegi and Udon said in unison, bowing in front of Minato.

"It's fine," Minato said with a small chuckle, "I understand his anger, just go find him and calm him down, okay?"

"Hai!" They both said then left to go find Konohamaru.

Moegi and Udon were close friends with him. They grew up together and was tied up to the criminal world as soon as they were born. Together the three of them did everything together, even jobs. They were completely inseparable but since Konohamaru couldn't go on this job with everyone else, that would soon change. I felt terrible that he couldn't go, but I felt worse that he blamed it on me.

"So, Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Udon will leave tomorrow morning to Suna to meet up with Gaara and his siblings. Then Tenten, Ino, Sakura, and Moegi will meet up with the rest of in Suna once the finish their jobs here. Got it?"

"What about me, Minato!" Uki piped in, after staying quiet through everyone's conversation.

"You'll stay with me and Konohamaru here, since we can't help with the job." Ami said as she stressed the can't.

Ami and Konohamaru had nothing in common but one thing, they both disliked me. Ami didn't say it directly, but I could tell she didn't like me. Tenten said it was because I was dating Naruto. She told me how Ami had wanted Naruto for the longest time. But he had rejected her because of me, and now that she met the problem that stood in her way; you can say she wasn't a happy camper at all…

"Yes Uki, you'll stay here with everyone else, okay? That means no running off after them!" Minato said while he ruffled the small girls hair.

"Okay, Minato…" She said looking sad. Minato dismissed everyone and left the room with Kushina. Naruto left my side to go to talk with the guys and I spotted Ami across the room standing alone.

"Hey Ami," I said standing in front of her. I know this isn't the brightest idea, to go and talk to her alone, but I really didn't want her to hate me.

"Hello Sakura," She said not even bothering to look at me.

_'Well, isn't she a bitch'_ I heard Innner say but I just ignored her for now.

"Listen, I'm sorry if I made you upset but I don't want you to be mad at me. I can understand wh-"

"Do not even say that, you have no idea how I feel." She snapped, glaring at me, "You come here and you already are taking on experienced jobs. Minato and Kushina practically adore you! You didn't even have to go through any of the tests! Everyone had to take that test in order to go on a mission like this, even Naruto, but here you are just doing what you want. You don't belong here, your not a fighter Sakura, and you do not belong with Naruto… If you even THINK about hurting him, I will kill you myself…" She spat viciously, her words left me standing there paralyzed.

_'Don't listen to her Saks! You are a fighter! You could be one badass fighter if you chose to!'_ Inner screamed trying to encourage me in some kind of weird way.

'Shut up,' I yelled at her, 'I will take Minato's test, pass it, and beat Ami down!'

_'Saks… I was only kidding, I don't think you should try to do that. Ami will probably beat you down to a bloody pulp…'_

'Thanks Innner, Thanks…' I said to her, maybe she was right, but I was just committed to proving her wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>Well hoped you liked it! You know what to do know, click the review button! Duhhhh!<strong>


End file.
